


Bad Ronald

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Bad Ronald
Genre: Book - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Novel, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fiction based on one of my all time favorite horror films and books: Bad Ronald. I'm following both book and movie time lines. How would the tale of Bad Ronald unfold if Ronald had a girlfriend? Contains spoilers for both book and movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ronald

**Author's Note:**

> Ronald Wilby and my OC Shannon Smithfield are both 18 years. I own no rights to Bad Ronald, book or movie. This is purely a fan made piece of work.

Chapter I

It was a rare moment when Elaine Wilby cooked elaborate meals; after eight long, tedious hours behind a desk she felt no need or want to toil in the kitchen and slave over a hot stove. She always refused the help of her son’s girlfriend to cook. Mrs. Wilby didn’t see food like an art form but simply as something that was needed. Why spend hours on something that will be digested? Ronald was a bit curious to what it would be like to have elaborate dinners but he never voiced that to his mother. He stayed content with his mother’s meat loaves, pretending he was not fussy, so as long as he was allowed seconds and nice dessert. His girlfriend had the tendency to eat the finer things in life, but that was not her fault. Her aunt and uncle liked to rub the fact they had money in everyone’s faces, including the Wilbys.

Shannon was not as vulgar as Elaine’s former husband when it came to food. He had enjoyed such dishes as pigs’ feet and sauerkraut, and smelly cheese. He also enjoyed whiskey, beer, and even cigars. Which left the house permeated the house with the odor of alcohol, cigars and dirty feet. Ronald’s girlfriend never seemed to notice a smell in the house. Elaine knew, even with no proof, that Shannon drank and that probably meant Ronald had tasted the sour tasting poisoning. It was truly a wonder that Elaine had stayed married to her husband as long as she had.

Tonight she had prepared a lovely Sunday dinner and even invited Shannon over- a small rolled roast with peas and mashed potatoes, and for desert, a chocolate cake topped with 18-lit candles. As Mrs. Wilby carved the roast, she reflected that this should be a job Ronald should master; carving was a skill, which every gentleman should master. Especially if he were to become a husband. Even if his wife turned out to be that Shannon Smithfield. She shook her head. Her boy was growing up to fast, and needed to slow down.

“Happy birthday, Ronald,” she said, setting the cake in front of her son. She was left perplexed at how her boy and Shannon Smithfield ended up together. Ronald’s grades were better than average, could be better if he buckled down and studied more. He was a nice-looking boy. A sensitive boy. Shannon came from a well to do family but she had fallen in with the free love crowd. And somehow pulled Ronald into the scene.

“Shannon, do you know what day today is?” asked Mrs. Wilby.

Shannon giggled. “Of course. Sunday.”

“What else?” She disliked Shannon’s humor.

Ronald narrowed his eyes at his mother. “Mother, she isn’t stupid. She knows it’s my birthday.”

“And I see you got him nothing. Or are birthday presents something the man made up?”

Ronald rolled his eyes and grabbed at his dark curly hair. “Oh, I got him something. Two things actually.” Shannon winked at Ronald, causing him to flush and look away from both females.

“Really? Is that the same mouth you kiss your mother with, dear?”

“I said nothing wrong.”

“How come dad doesn’t come to see us?” asked Ronald, trying to change the subject. “I mean, it’s my eighteenth birthday and I’m officially an adult.”

When Ronald was eight, his parents had split. His mother waived off child-support on the condition that Armand Wilby give up part-time custody of his son. He had quickly agreed. “He’s probably just not interested.”

Ronald gave his head of dark curly hair a shake. “Well, I am glad he lets us live in this house, even if it is an old monstrosity, it’s only a few blocks away from Shannon’s house.”

“The house is a Victorian,” said Mrs. Wilby. “And Shannon, I’m surprised your aunt and uncle haven’t moved to Paris or London by now.”

“Mrs. Wilby, I don’t understand why you don’t like me,” said Shannon. “I’m nothing like my aunt and uncle. Money means nothing to me, as long as I have Ronald, I need nothing else.”

“I’ll agree to that. She’s not a snob!” smiled Ronald. “But it’s still nice of dad, though.”

Shannon kissed Ronald’s cheek and took her dishes into the kitchen. Ronald moved closer to his mother and took out a black box from his pant’s pocket. “I’m eighteen.”

“Yes. Ronald, what’s that box?”

“I want to ask Shannon to marry me,” explained Ronald Wilby, “I think she’d be a lovely wife. She could move in and help out with the housework.”

Mrs. Wilby wished to not cause a scene and gave Ronald an urbane nod. All was clear now. Her son was expressing freedom. Freedom of mother. Shannon came out from the kitchen and Mrs. Wilby studied her. She had a light complexion. Not sickly but not the trendy tan. She had long ash blonde hair, which she kept loose. She had deep intense blue eyes. She had hopes and dreams of being a stay at home mother. Maybe attend a few PTA meetings. When it got right down to it, she was not half bad. What was bad about her though, was she was taking Ronald Wilby away from his mother.

Mrs. Wilby’s great hope for Ronald was a medical career. But with Ronald’s newly laid plans, he’d marry her and start a life of his own, soon they’d be away from the house once he had his medical degree and what would she be left with? Nothing. That’s what.

Elaine dropped her fork, letting it clamor loudly. “Shannon, dear, are you pregnant?”

She almost choked on the stale air of the house. Ronald gave his mother a mortified look. “Gosh, no! I’m saving myself for marriage and Ronald is very well aware of this!”

Ronald smiled a meek smile at his mother and hooked his arm around Shannon. “We’re lucky to have you worrying about us. I don’t how we’ll manage when we’re off on our own.”

There went Mrs. Wilby’s reasoning on why he would ask Shannon to marry him. “Monday, I’m putting you on a firm diet.”

“Heavens, mother! I’m not fat!”

Shannon giggled. In matters of her son’s health, she took no chances. A sneeze meant the flu and a scratch meant an amputation. Sports were dangerous and out of the question. Luckily for Shannon, she was into guys who were going off to medical school and not dumb jocks.


End file.
